Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A Cowabunga Adventure
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A Cowabunga Adventure is an action-adventure videogame strictly based on the 1987–1996 animated Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV-series. It is set during season 4 of that series. Gameplay The videogame is seen from above, as in the original NES-game, when the setting is outdoors. While indoors, it is side-scrolling. It can be played by 1-4 players. Main-characters *Donatello - The turtle with a purple-coloured bandana. Fights with a Japanese wooden bō-stick. *Leonardo - The turtle with a blue-coloured bandana. Fights with two katana-swords. *Michaelangelo - The turtle with an orange-coloured bandana. Fights with two nunchuks. *Raphael - The turtle with a red-coloured bandana. Fights with two sais. While jumping, the turtles can perform a jumpkick. All turtles can also use their grappling-hooks to climb. Aside from their weapons, the turtles can also pick up shurikens. Picking up a pizza box expands the health. Backstory The storyline progresses as the game continues. Levels Stage 1 As the turtles and Splinter watch TV in their hideout below the Manhattan Island, Splinter feels strange and walks away. The turtles go to investigagte. Rats attack, and the turtles must run. The player can't harm the rats. By the end, the Rat King shows up playing the flute, before running away hiding in another sewer-tunnel. Suddenly Splinter, now brainwashed by the Rat King, attacks the turtles, using his wooden stick, as well as punches and kicks. The player must now fight Splinter. However, Splinter can't be defeated. Sometimes, the Rat King shows up playing the flute and then the player must try to smash the flute out of his hands, while avoid getting hit when the Rat King throws his sodabombs as well as his stones attached to ropes. When that's completed, the first stage is over. Splinter then tells the turtles he must go meditating in Upstate New York, and the turtles must make it on their own for a while. Stage 2 Bebop and Rocksteady arrive to Channel 6 kidnapping April and Irma. However, April manage to call over her Turtlecom. The turtles must cross the streets of New York City in their Turtlevan, and encounter Foot soldiers. But they must also avoid ordinary traffic. Arriving to Channel 6, the turtles must battle through the office building from the first floor to the highest, against Foot soldier-robots. At the top-floor, Bebop and Rocksteady show up, attacking the turtles with baseball bats, knives and laser-rayguns. The turtles must battle the mutant punks to save April and Irma. Stage 3 The turf conflict between Big Louie against Beaver Cleaver and Wally Cleaver continues. As April and Irma go to investigate, the turtles accompany them. The turtles must battle through the New York City port districts, fighting henchmen of both sides. The level ends onboard a cargo ship, where Beaver Cleaver and Wally Cleaver prepare for a showdown with Big Louie. All these three appear at the end, fighting each other as well as the turtles, using pistols and rifles. Stage 4 At this level, the player controls Casey Jones who fights with baseball bats, golf sticks, ice hockey sticks, tennis racquets. The player walks the crowded streets during the evening, taking down pocket thieves and robbers stealing money from older women's' handbags. The level ends in a bank during a robbery, where Casey Jones must fight the robbers. Stage 5 Worrying for Splinter, the turtles head for Upstate New York in the Turtlevan. Along the road, they encounter Foot-soldier robots, who Shredder has sent after them. Next to the Turtlevan, April and Irma travel inside the newsvan, which must be protected. The turtles use the Turtlevan laser-cannons as weapon, while trying to find their way. This level has no boss. Stage 6 When returning to New York City, the turtles, Splinter, April and Irma receive a distress signal from the Punk Frogs, that Leatherhead has returned to the swamps causing trouble for them. Meanwhile, Shredder learns about the turtles and sends his Foot-soldier robots after them. The turtles must now pilot the Turtleblimp from New York City to Florida, while avoiding collisions with aeroplanes and helicopters. Next to them, April and Irma fly inside a Channel 6 news helicopter, which must be protected as Foot-soldier robots flying on jetpack-equipment attack the Turtleblimp. The turtles use the Turtleblimp laser-cannons as weapon. Stage 7 Landing in Florida, the turtles are chased by Shredder's Foot-soldier robots across the Okefenokee Swamp, and must fight them. By the end, the turtles encounter Leatherhead who has kidnapped the Punk Frogs. Leatherhead fires his bazooka. Stage 8 While April and Irma return back to New York City, the turtles hear over the news that two mutant punks have broken into a power station on the Manhattan Island attaching equipment, causing a power blackout in New York City while transfering energy to the Technodrome. A portal opens up somwhere in outer space, through which the Technodrome is meant to be pulled from the Volcanic Asteroid to Earth. Still in Florida, the turtles head for the John F. Kennedy Space Center where they seek up General Yogure who offers them a ride inside a space shuttle-orbiter piloted by him. Equipped with heavier carrier-rockets the, the space shuttle-orbiter lifts off into Earth orbit and beyond towas the portal. The player must pilot the space shuttle-orbiter. Once it slips through the portal, the space shuttle-orbiter ends up in Dimension X where it is attacked by military-spacecraft of Krang's army. As the space shuttle-orbiter has no weapon, it must just be piloted avoiding getting hit. No boss appears. Stage 9 Hit, the space shuttle-orbiter crashes onto the Neutrino planet, which is under orbital bombardment by Krang. Splinter and General Yogure stay inside the space shuttle-orbiter. The turtles must fight through the Neutrino planet's capital-city. Krang's rock soldiers and stone warriors attack. At the end, General Traag and Lieutenant Granitor show up firing their laser blasters. The turtles must fight them. Once they have been defeated, the Neutrinos assist the turtles in repairing the space shuttle-orbiter's damaged engines. Stage 10 Travelling through Dimension X, the space shuttle-orbiter approaches the Volcanic Asteroid and goes into orbit around it when Krang again shoots its down using the Technodrome laser-cannons, outside the Blastorama Pleasuredome. General Yogure stays inside the space shuttle-orbiter. The turtles must battle through the cantina against various extraterrestrials, before crossing the Volcanic Asteroid jungle which is guarded by both Shredder's Foot soldier-robots as well as Krang's rock soldiers and stone warriors. No boss appears on this level. Stage 11 The turtles must battle their way through the Technodrome, again against Shredder's Foot soldier-robots as well as Krang's rock soldiers and stone warriors. Arriving in the main-portal room, the turtles encounter Krang in his robot, who uses his robot hands-weapons to fight the turtles. When Krang has been defeated, Shredder shows up as the final boss, and ties the turtles up. The player must now control Splinter, who fights with his wooden stick, as well as jumpkicks, while Shredder uses his armour blades as well as a samurai sword. When Shredder has been defeated, Splinter frees the turtles. Donatello activates a pushbutton to close the portal down. The turtles and Splinter must then hurry back into the space shuttle-orbiter and pilot it towards the portal before it closes, and back to Earth. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles videogames